Many types of conventional imaging apparatus are provided with an access door that requires substantial ‘clearance space’. As used herein, the term ‘clearance space’ means the unoccupied space near an imaging apparatus through which an access door travels when moving between its closed and open positions. If this clearance space is occupied, the access door may be prohibited from functioning properly.
One illustrative example of a conventional imaging apparatus 20 is shown in FIGS. 1-4. With particular reference to FIG. 1, this exemplary conventional imaging apparatus 20 may be provided with an internal portion 22, an external portion 24 and a housing 30. The housing 30 may substantially separate the internal portion 22 from the external portion 24.
The housing 30 may be provided with a bottom 32, a top 34, a first side 36, a second side 38, a front 40 and a back 42. The housing bottom 32, top 34, first side 36, second side 38, front 40 and back 42 may be configured in a somewhat parallelepiped configuration. This configuration may result in the top 34 being somewhat oppositely disposed from the bottom 32. The second side 38 may be somewhat parallel to and oppositely disposed from the first side 36. Additionally, the front 40 may be somewhat parallel to and oppositely disposed from the back 42.
With continued reference to FIG. 1, the imaging apparatus 20 may also be provided with an access panel 60. This access panel 60 may be located on any surface of the housing 30, such as, for example, on the top 34. This locality of the access panel 60 on the top 34 is provided for illustrative purposes only (and, the access panel 60 may be mounted on other surfaces of the housing 30 as required). The access panel 60 may be provided with an internal surface 62 (FIG. 2) and an oppositely disposed external surface 64. Under most operating conditions, the access panel internal surface 62 may be adjacent to the imaging apparatus internal portion 22; additionally, the access panel external surface 64 may be adjacent to the imaging apparatus external portion 24.
With reference to FIG. 2, the access panel 60 may also be provided with a first hinge 70, a second hinge 72 and a first edge 74. The first hinge 70 and second hinge 72 may reside on a first axis A1 (FIG. 3 illustrates a side elevation view that is perpendicular to the first axis A1). The hinges 70, 72 may pivotally attach the access panel 60 to the housing 30. This pivotal attachment may enable passage of objects (e.g. a toner cartridge) between the external portion 24 and the internal portion 22. The first edge 74 may be oppositely disposed from the first axis A1 by a first length L1.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, the imaging apparatus 20 may also define a second length L2 spanning between the housing bottom 32 and the point of attachment for the access panel 60 (i.e. the first axis A1).
With reference to FIG. 4, having provided a brief description of one type of exemplary conventional imaging apparatus 20, the operation thereof will now be described. When access to the internal portion 22 (FIGS. 1, 2) is required, such as to replace a consumable, component, or to clear a jam, the access panel 60 may be rotated about the first axis A1. When rotating the access panel 60, the access panel 60 travels through a region referred to as clearance space 80. The clearance space 80 may extend to a third distance L3 above the housing bottom 32. This third distance L3 may be the sum of the first distance L1 and the second distance L2.
Those familiar with operation of this type of imaging apparatus 20 may appreciate that this clearance space 80 requires that the imaging apparatus 20 be located where there is sufficient unobstructed space. If this clearance space 80 is obstructed in any manner, accessing the imaging apparatus internal portion 22 may require the imaging apparatus 20 to be removed from its typical operating location to eliminate obstruction of the access door 60.